Many different types of articles produced today are formed from coextruded or laminated sheets. For the composition of these sheets there are several different types of competing technologies, such as painted plastic, solvent cast fluoro-acrylic film, coextruded ionomer decorative sheet, painted metal, & coextruded acrylic/ABS sheet.
For many polymeric articles of manufacture, optical and durability characteristics are very important. Particularly in the transportation industry, the qualities of distinction of image, gloss, imprint resistance, scratch resistance, mar resistance, and corrosion resistance are highly desirable among other measures of durability and optical quality. Achieving a balance of excellent optical qualities and excellent durability qualities is a difficult endeavor and is complicated by the unpredictability of chemical interactions between various materials used in such compositions. It is particularly difficult to achieve an excellent balance of properties in a final formed product that has been subjected to heat and/or elongation.
In addition, sheet formed thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) typically includes a mixture of both virgin polymer and regrind polymer. TPO is a blend of an olefin, an elastomer, and a filler such as talc. The addition of regrind polymer is considered a necessary practice within the sheet extrusion industry in order to control costs by minimizing waste and reducing the overall raw material cost of the final part. Although the economics improve with the addition of regrind, the added regrind contributes to a lower melt strength and the sag resistance of the sheet is significantly reduced. A low sag resistance can cause defects such as excessive “webbing” in tight corners, surface tears in areas of high stretch, and non-uniform wall thickness. Significant variation in wall thickness throughout a part can cause excessive warping and/or deterioration of physical properties.